Different ways of fastening various attachments to a vehicle are known in the art. These methods may involve various types of adhesives, sealants or other ways to provide a strong enough support for an attachment. For instance a roof panel comprising a bracket for mounting a roof rack may be attached to an outer body side of a vehicle by means of glue.
A reason for implementing a bracket is to create additional strength and at the same time avoid visible defects by creating a system which allows geometrical variations caused by part to part variations and process variations.
A problem today is that the attachments may give read-through to an outer body side leading to the outer body side not being aesthetical in appearance. The attachment means may further be visible on the body side panel or be located in a groove, wherein the visibility of the attachments means or the groove reduces the aesthetic appearance of the body side panel.
There is clearly a need for an improved attachment arrangement.